


The Library of Cair Paravel

by MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Modern AU, Multi, cinderella story, the pevensies stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30
Summary: Oneshots, stories, and headcanons of Narnia.





	1. You're My Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am posting all my Narnia stories here. 
> 
> First thing, how the Just King earns a date with you.

You wandered around the library, trying to find a new book to read. Since the alliance talks had finished for the day, you had some free time on your hands. And another thing, you were alone. Don’t get me wrong, you love your younger siblings, but there’s only so much time you can spend a day in their company.

Thankfully, Susan and Lucy had dragged 1/S/N along to the seamstress and dressmaker while 2/S/N had convinced Peter to practice sword fighting with them.

Finally, you espied a book with a crimson cover on the highest tier of the shelf. Looking around for something to lift you, you found a ladder leaning up against the shelf. You grabbed it, dragging it over to where the book lay.

You positioned it and started climbing up, trying your best to focus on the book and not on how high it was. Why did Cair Paravel need such high ceilings? Anyway, you finally reached your destination and started to pull the book out.

However, it was really jammed in there. So, you gave an almighty pull and the book came free in your hands. Unfortunately, the force of the pull sent you tumbling to the ground. You screamed and clutched the book tighter, bracing yourself for impact with the cold, hard, marble floor.

Instead, you felt a pair of arms catch you, tightening their grip on you. Your rescuer stumbled a little, but thankfully didn’t fall to the ground. You looked up and fought the blush making its way to your cheeks as you saw who it was.

“Falling for me already Y/N? I knew it was only a matter of time.” You rolled your eyes at how cheesy he was being.

“For your information Edmund, I have fallen for something more precious than most things in the world.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and what might that be?” You held up the book in your hands. He rolled his eyes at you, but he still did not set you down.

“Um…could you put me down now, please?” You asked him. However, he smirked.

“No. I’m actually quite comfortable right now.” Your cheeks heated up once again, but you chose to ignore that in favor of giving him a glare.

“Edmund, we have the rest of the day off, my siblings are too busy to bother me, and I finished all the books I brought along with me for this visit.” You hardened your stare. “So put. Me. Down.”

He remained unfazed. “Alright.” Instead of setting you down on the library floor, like you meant, he carried you outside of the library and into the halls.

“Edmund! I told you to put me down!” You complained.

“Yes, you did. But you didn’t say where,” he told you in that superior smug tone of his that made you want to smack him but sent your heart racing at the same time.

You pouted but remained silent as he carried you to Aslan knows where. Finally, you two had arrived at our destination. Which happened to be Edmund’s bedroom.

He opened the door and brought you inside, setting you down gently on the bed. He then closed the door before climbing in beside you.

“You know, if you wanted to spend some time with me, you could’ve just asked.” You told him matter-of-factly. To your surprise, he bit his lip, looking shy all of a sudden.

“I wanted to. Just, never had the courage to do so,” he admitted bashfully.

To say you were surprised was an understatement. More like you were caught off-guard. The guy who could say such cheesy lines, catch you from falling like it was nothing, and disarm you with one cocky smirk had a hard time asking you to spend time with him?

“So, you thought sweeping me off my feet was the only way I’d agree?” You asked in disbelief. He started to look ashamed. Oh no, I didn’t want him to look like that!

“You know, you could’ve just asked me.” He looked up at you, eyebrow raised.

“What would you have said?” he asked.

You gave him a smile, scooting closer to him on the bed. “I would’ve. Said. Yes.”

“By the Mane, I’m such an idiot,” he said, burying his face in his hands but he was also grinning.

He was so adorable that you couldn’t help it. You planted a kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, but you’re my idiot.”


	2. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving for your parents, you find comfort in a surprising source.

You are 6 years old. And this moment came at least 30 years earlier than expected. 

They were your parents! Parents are supposed to be invincible and not go to Heaven, leaving their little daughter all by herself. 

“Where are Mommy and Daddy?” You remember asking the nice man who had been looking at you with so much sadness in his eyes. 

“They’re…they’re not here anymore.” He told you. You refused to believe it. You had fought and screamed, calling the man a liar. You banged your little fists on the ground. 

Your next door neighbor took you in that night. Now, you lay crying on your bed, praying to God that your parents were alright and that they could come back to take you home. 

But when the next day, you see the graves staring back at you and you realize that nothing could bring them back. Suddenly, the world seems to slow down as you watch the priest bless them one last time, the coffin descend into the cold, hard ground, and the diggers cover it up with fresh earth. 

You cry as you’re led away from your parents, not even allowed to mourn. 

A few days later, you’re put in a car and sent to a little town called Finchley. You’re going to meet your new guardians: the Pevensies. Mr. Pevensie reminds you a lot of your dad: always smiling and very kind. Mrs. Pevensie is also kind, giving you nice hugs and she smelled like cookies. Peter is, for lack of a better word, tall. To you, he seems like the Prince Charming in stories your dad used to tell you. Susan is nice, too. She’s always taking care of you and sharing things with you. Lucy’s two years old but she’s an adorable child, always playing pretend with you. Edmund, to you, is a mystery. He always seems to be reading. But you see him playing with his brother and Susan would also give him books to read. He was always asking questions about this or that, never satisfied until he got an answer. 

All in all, they are a nice family and you feel lucky that you are living with them. But at night, you still cry, wishing that you could have your parents with you. You miss your dad’s stories and your mum’s special lullaby to you. You especially miss them saying ‘I love you’ to you, their kisses, and their hugs, always leaving you with a warm feeling in your heart. 

One night, it got particularly hard for you to keep quiet. You tiptoe down quietly, not wanting to wake Lucy & Susan, whom you shared a room with. 

When you get to the living room, you sob your heart out. “Mommy, daddy, I miss you.” You whisper into thin air.  _Maybe they’ll hear it in Heaven_ , you think. 

A soft thump sounds from the stairs and you jump. You quickly swipe away at your tears as the person reveals themselves. Turns out, it’s Edmund. 

“Hullo,” he says, staring at you with open curiosity. 

You sniffle in reply. “Hullo,” you manage to reply. 

“Why are you crying?” He asks, sitting next to you on the couch. 

You look down, quietly wondering if it was okay to tell him. But since he didn’t seem like was going to make fun of you or laugh at you, you say, “I miss my mommy and daddy.” 

“What do you miss about them?” he asks. 

You swipe at your eyes once more before answering. “Stories every night. My special lullaby. Saying ‘I love you’ to me. A whole bunch more of things,” you tell him. 

“Can I show you something?” he asks. He then shoots out of the room before you even get the chance to reply. He comes back, bearing a big book. 

“My dad gave this to me for my birthday. Take a look.” You gently take the book from him, opening it to find the title  _Adventure Stories_ staring back at you. You flip through the pages to find stories like St. George and the Dragon, The Sword in the Stone, and the Great Heracles. 

 _“_ Thank you,” you say, giving a sweet smile to Edmund who smiles back. “Which one’s your favorite?” 

 _“_ The Sword in the Stone _,”_ he tells you. 

“Can you read it to me?” You ask, your eyes bright at the prospect of a new story. 

“Sure. But say please first.” 

You giggle. “Please.” 

So he takes out a torch from on top of the mantelpiece, flicking it on and shining a light on the page. You bring your feet up and tuck them into your body, listening intently as he told you the story of a young boy whose life was changed forever when he pulled a sword out of the stone. 

You listen as he tries to form the words, sometimes chiming in to correct him when he pronounced something wrong. Soon, you find yourself drifting off to sleep, your eyes getting heavier and heavier. Before you sleep, the last thing you sense are two  _clunks_ and something hard falling against the top of your head. 

The next day, the Pevensies wake up to find Edmund and you leaning against each other on the couch, his flashlight and book on the floor. 


	3. Love Story Preference: Peter Pevensie

  * The first time he notices with you is when you stand up to bullies
  * Everybody remarking on how you make a cute couple even though you two insist you’re “just friends”
    * Edmund always teasing the two of you
    * Susan always leaving the two of you alone
      * And bugging Peter about asking you out
    * Lucy making innocent (and later not-so-innocent) remarks about how cool you are, if you and Peter would ever get married, etc.
    * He tells them to shut up but they don’t listen. 
  * Separating when the Pevensies go to the Professor’s house
    *  When you see each other again, he gives you a tight, big hug as if he hasn’t seen you in years.
  * Always trying to stop him from fighting.
    * You guys always end up arguing because of that
    * Especially when you get hurt
    * “When will you stop getting into fights?!” “When you stop starting them!”
  * Going to Narnia for the first time when they’re called back a second time.
    * Him telling you about when he was in Narnia the first time
      * Taking his hand to comfort him when you see the pain in his eyes
      * Especially after the Narnian raid and the White Witch incident
      * Holding him in your arms when the pain becomes too much for him to bear that he cries
    * Giving him a good luck kiss before he faces Miraz
      * “It’s about bloody time!” “Shut up Ed!”
    * Fighting side by side with him in the final battle
  * Being his anchor when he goes back to Earth
  * Getting engaged to each other 3 years after his return
  * Taking that fateful train ride with him
    * You cling to each other as you brace for impact
  * Getting married in Aslan’s Country
    * Lucy is your maid of honor, Edmund’s Peter’s best man
    * When Peter sees you, he thinks that you’re more radiant than he thought possible  
    * You give him a shy smile when you approach the altar
    * Aslan presides over the marriage
    * YOU TWO ARE FOREVER!!!!




	4. Dancing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "You and Me" from Descendants 2.

You, the Pevensies, and Caspian are all sitting in Cair Paravel, enjoying a rare quiet day. 

You look outside and notice that it’s raining, not enough to signal a thunderstorm but enough to get deliciously wet in. The thought of running around in the sea as the rain poured down appeals more and more to you every second. 

“I’ll see you later,” you tell your friends before hurrying out of the room, much to their confused amusement. You rush down the steps, your footsteps echoing in the corridor. 

When you reach the doorway, you smile in excitement before running out into the rain. You raise your arms and tilt your head towards heaven, smiling as you twirl around. 

When you’re done, you run out to the sea, the cold water tickling your feet as the raindrops kiss your skin. You start dancing to a tune in your head, your eyes closed in pure bliss. 

However, a large splash that completely drenches your back startles you. You turn around to find Caspian grinning at you mischievously. 

“Caspian!” You exclaim before you feel another splash behind you. This time, you turn around to find Lucy, Susan, and Peter grinning at you. Your eyes widen in mock dread as you realize what this means. 

Suddenly, the wind is knocked out of you as you feel another body collide with yours. You sputter in shock and push the intruder off only to find Edmund smirking back at you. 

“Edmund!” You then lunge at him, pushing into the water. You two tumble in the water, before you’re both splashed by the rest. 

“Oh you’re so going to get it Pete!” Edmund exclaims, taking off after his brother. 

You then turn your attention to splashing Lucy while an all out brawl ensues between Susan and Caspian. 

Soon, Lucy and you decide to team up and splash both Susan and Caspian, causing both of them to try and use each other as a human shield. Ultimately, this ends up with both of them falling rather ungracefully. 

You and Lucy laugh only to be grabbed from behind by both Edmund and Peter. Peter then spins Lucy around before unceremoniously dumping her into the ocean. Edmund does the same with you. 

“Alright, alright, truce?” You propose once he’s done, holding your hand out to Edmund. He puts his hand in yours before you pull him down to join you. Instead of him tumbling into the water beside you, he ends up falling on top of you. His forehead is touching yours and his lips graze your cheek. 

You blush and lock eyes with him but before either of you can do anything about it, splashes erupt from all around you and you shriek as the cold water hits you from all sides. Judging by the yells beside you, Edmund wasn’t immune from them either. 

“Lucy! I thought we were allies!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” she retorts amid squeals of laughter. 

“Revenge will be mine!” You shout before chasing after Lucy, her shrieks carrying through the air. Before she can go far, Edmund grabs her by the waist, leaving her vulnerable to your attacks. 

You then splash her and the rest of the monarchs join in torturing the youngest Pevensie. 

Eventually, everyone gets tired of the water war and decides to rest. You all head to shore, lying down on your backs as you catch your breaths. 

“Y/N? What were you dancing to?” Susan asked. You bit your lip in embarrassment, thinking they forgot about that in the event of the water war. 

“It was a song I remembered listening to back on Earth.” 

“How does it go?” Caspian asked. You opened your mouth and started singing it, resisting the urge to start swaying in the water once again. 

Then, you watch in astonishment as Caspian rises and holds his hand out for Susan to take. She smiles shyly before accepting. They start swaying as you continue to sing your song. 

Peter then follows suit, holding out a hand for Lucy to take. She immediately bounces up and drags her brother close to the spot where Susan and Caspian are dancing. 

This leaves you and Edmund by yourselves. He then stands up and asks, “Lady Y/N of Narnia, will you honor me with a dance?” His tone sounds joking but you see the sincerity in his eyes. 

“Yes.” You lay your hand in his and he tugs you towards the water. You continue singing as he places a hand on your waist and you place a hand on his shoulder. Your hand connects with his and you feel something warm and electric jolt through your arm and spread through your entire body. 

Soon, the dancing pairs gravitate towards each other before you spin and exchange partners. You find yourself dancing with Peter before another change brings you towards Caspian. 

After a few more turns, you spin out of Caspian’s arms and join hands with Susan and Lucy. You three form a small circle and dance much like one does when doing ‘Ring Around the Rosy’. Eventually, you three join the three men in one large circle. 

At this point you’ve stopped singing, but all of you seem to know the tune and timing of the song so you all continue as if there was still music playing. 

After that, Susan and Caspian gravitate to the middle and the circle widens to accommodate them. They get into the waltz position, swaying before Caspian dips Susan slightly as she leans back, her foot extended behind her. 

They sway out and join the circle once again as Lucy and Peter have their turn. He swings her outwards and as soon as he brings her back in, he picks her up and twirls her around as she laughs in delight and amusement at her brother’s move. 

After that, you and Edmund are in the middle. A cunning idea enters your mind and with one foot, you lightly splash him. He then splashes you back, causing you to laugh in response. He then takes your hand and you step away from him for a moment, before spinning into him. His arms are around your waist and his chin is resting on your shoulder. You smile and sigh in contentment. 

However, your little haze is broken by the rest splashing you two. You exclaim in surprise as Edmund grins in amusement. Seeing an opening, Edmund spins you out again and tugs you away from the group. 

You expect the rest of them to follow you but you hear no footsteps. You’re brought to a spot that was neither too near or too far from where they were. You turn to look at Edmund and see that he’s so close you can count the freckles on his nose. 

Were his eyes always that amazing shade of brown? Was his hair always this perfect, clinging to his forehead like that? Were his lips always that lush and inviting? 

Edmund’s gaze trails down your face before finally coming to rest on your lips. Something pulls him in and he leans forward. You lean towards him in anticipation and you two meet halfway in a kiss. 

At first, it’s feather light but when he starts to recede, you chase his lips with yours. Once you find each other again, the kiss becomes surer and the emotions that you guys had kept from one another until that point were expressed. 

“It’s about time!” Peter calls out and you gently break your kiss with Edmund, resting your head against his chest and your hand on his heart. You laugh in response before pulling Edmund with you so you can join the rest of the group.


	5. Love (Pevensies & Caspian Headcanon)

PETER 

Peter believes in the kind of love that starts with a spark. I mean, yeah, he can be a pretty impulsive guy but he does have some sense in him. So when he sees someone, he’d find them intriguing. Maybe it’s something they do. Maybe it’s the way they look. Either way, he knows that there’s something about them worth knowing. 

SUSAN

When it comes to love, Susan is taken by surprise. She’s heard of what it’s like to be in love: butterflies in your stomach, sweaty palms, racing heart, eye contact like you’re the only two people in the world. She knows what it’s like but she doesn’t know when it’ll happen. That’s why when she falls in love, it will be slow but all at once. 

EDMUND

Edmund will fall in love with his best friend. Considering he’s pretty closed off to most people, he’ll fall in love with someone that he already knows well and appreciates. 

LUCY

Lucy is a believer in love at first sight. But that doesn’t mean she falls for every attractive guy she sees. She has faith that one day, she’ll be led to the right person. When that happens, she’ll know it and feel it as well. 

CASPIAN

Caspian believes in love, but he is unsure if it’ll happen to him. He knows it is his duty for him to marry and that love is not even a factor in it. But when he does fall in love, he’s not going to let it go anytime soon.


	6. Favorite Board Games Headcanon (Pevensies & Caspian)

PETER 

Risk. 

If there’s one thing Peter’s good at, it’s thinking like a soldier. He’d totally be in the zone, slowly working his way to conquering the entire world. He especially takes pleasure in wiping out Caspian’s territories. 

SUSAN

Trivial Pursuit. 

Considering how much of a bookworm Susan is, it’s hard not to imagine her knowing everything to the most obscure fact. Edmund is the only one who can stand a chance against her. The rest end up nursing headaches from all the thinking. 

EDMUND

Clue (besides chess)

Everyone knows how Edmund’s a total Sherlock. So it’s no surprise that his favorite board game would be Clue. He’s always the first one to guess who the killer is, where it was done, and the weapon used. 100% of the time, he’s right. Unfortunately for him, no one wants to play with him since they know he’ll win anyways. 

LUCY

Pictionary. 

Lucy loves art, and everyone knows how good she is at it. That’s why when it’s game night, everybody clamours for Lucy to be their partner. On the surface, she seems annoyed by all the fighting over her but secretly she’s pleased. This leads to offering up Pictionary as much as possible. 

Though not as often as Ed offers up Clue.

CASPIAN 

Game of Life. 

Caspian is the kind of guy who loves adventure. So when you get a game that lets you have a life where everything is possible and you get to do as much as you can, he’s all for it. He’s especially happy when he is married and has as many kids as his car’s allowed to hold and a house for them all.


	7. Multi-Lingual!Edmund Pevensie Headcanons

  * It all started when they started to establish alliances with the different lands in Narnia. 
    * They were all required to learn the language, but Edmund was the most proficient out of all of them. 
  * Then he starts picking up the different languages of Archenland, Galma, Terebinthia, the Lone Islands, and Calormen. 
  * Eventually, it evolved into knowing the different tongues of centaurs, fauns, dryads, mermaids, even some Talking Beasts.
  * When they go back to Earth, he tries to learn as many languages as possible 
    * To him, it’s his way of staying connected to who he was as the Just King. 
  * By the time he’s returned from Narnia a third time, he can speak French, German, and some Russian as well. 




	8. Cinderella (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella Story with Peter Pevensie.

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there were five kings and queens who ruled a beautiful land called Narnia. They were Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Caspian X of Narnia, and King Peter the Magnificent.

They were well-loved by the people and they had many friends. Among these friends was a maidservant who worked in the palace as Queen Susan’s lady-in-waiting. That maidservant was you, Y/N.

However, your relationship with the Queen was not an ordinary one. In fact, she considered you a close confidante while her sister, Lucy, considered you a great friend as well. You liked both the queens very much. They were always so kind to you and they made your job something to look forward to.

But it was more than that. Serving under Queen Susan also meant you got to see her other family members. Particularly one High King. 

You’ve had feelings for King Peter for a while now. A rather long while, in fact. You didn’t tell Susan and Lucy because you didn’t want them to think you were taking advantage of them in any way. What you didn’t realize is that Susan and Lucy thought you two would make a good couple.

Well, despite what anyone thought, you know that it could never, ever happen.


	9. Cinderella (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is being pressured into marriage, so Lucy and Susan step in to help.

“No, no, no! I absolutely refuse to do this!” Peter rants as the kings and queens converge in the common room of their suites at Cair Paravel.   
  


“Peter, calm down. It’s as if the world is ending for you.” Susan chides her older brother as he paces the room. Edmund and Lucy share a look while Caspian sits quietly, watching his friend pace back and forth.   
  


“But why must I be the one they pressure?” He argues.   
  


“Because Caspian has stated he’s already found someone,” Susan replies.   
  


“And how do we know he didn’t say that to get out of it?” He questions.   
  


“Um, you do realize I am still here, right?” Caspian says tentatively before looking Peter straight in the eyes. “And I swear on my honor that I have found someone for me.”   
  


“Have we met her?” Peter questions.   
  


“Don’t change the subject, Peter! This is about you, remember?” Susan reminded him.   
  


“But who could I possibly find? If anything, I might as well marry whoever walks right through that door.”   
  


The door swings open and you come in, bearing a tray of tea and some biscuits. As you walk in, you take in the flushed and embarrassed face of the High King and the smirks of amusement on the rest of the monarchs.   
  


“I’ve brought tea, as you requested, Your Majesties.” You say, bringing the tray to a nearby table, blushing under the feeling of 10 eyes staring at you.   
  


“Thank you, Y/N.” Susan smiles at you. You smile in return and curtsy to all the royals there, your eyes lingering on the High King for a few moments. The instant his eyes meet yours, your cheeks heat up, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the two queens.    
  


As soon as the door shuts behind you, the silence you leave in wake of your entrance reaches a deafening point.   
  


Until Edmund breaks it when he asks, “So, when’s the wedding, Pete?”   
This earns him a pillow to the head, which starts an all out pillow war between Edmund, Peter, and eventually Caspian after a misaimed pillow hit him in the head. Susan rolls her eyes at their antics. “And they call themselves kings of Narnia,” Susan murmurs to herself with amusement and resignation in her voice.   
  


She takes advantage of this distraction to make her way to her sister Lucy. “You saw what I saw earlier, didn’t you Lu?”   
  


“Of course I did! I can’t believe we didn’t notice this before! How could she not tell us?”   
  


Susan waves her hands as if that little detail is unimportant. “We can ask her later. But Lu, this is exciting! We have to find a way to get them together.” Susan claps her hands in delight. 

 

Lu bites her lip in thought then her face lights up as an idea enters her head. “I think I may have something.” She then whispers her plan to her sister. Susan’s eyes widen in surprise before she smiles and gives an approving nod.   
  


The sisters continue to whisper to each other, which catches the attention of Edmund. “What are you two going on about?”   
  


Susan and Lucy whip their heads around in surprise, forgetting momentarily that they weren’t alone in the room. In the midst of their scheming, they didn’t realize that the pillow fight had stopped.   
  


Lucy and Susan lock eyes before Susan starts talking. “We’ve actually found something that may help you, Peter.”   
  


Peter’s eyes light up in surprise and hope. “What? Is it something to get the lords off my back?”   
  


“Sort of.” She turned to Lucy, who gave her an encouraging nod to go on. 

“Lucy and I were thinking that maybe we could throw a ball.”   
  


He raises his eyebrows in surprise, the hope in his eyes fading away. “A ball?”   
  


“Yes. We’ll invite ladies not only from Narnia but from other lands as well. And we’ll make it a masked ball. That way, we’ll be free to interact with them as ourselves.”   
  


“And I’m guessing that you want me to choose my bride at the end of the night?” Peter added drily, crossing his hands over his chest.   
  


“At least someone to court,” Susan reassures him.   
  


The room is silent as they contemplate the idea. Finally, Caspian speaks up. “I think it’s a good idea.” All four Pevensies turn to look at him with a mix of disbelief (from Peter), appreciation (from Lucy and Susan), and agreement (from Edmund).   
  


“If you look at it from a diplomatic point of view, it would be a way to strengthen our ties with other lands. And if you look at it from a political point of view, it will satisfy the lords’ requests and it would establish trust with the people.”   
  


“And the masks would work as well. That way, we can see who people really are without worrying about their sincerity. After all, they wouldn’t know it’s us they’re talking to.”

“And where do I fit into all of this?” Peter questions. After all, he’s the one who has to find someone who he can love for the rest of his life and the prospect of meeting hundreds, nay, thousands of girls is daunting. He’d honestly rather face the giants of Ettinsmoor a hundred times than rely on a wisp of a feeling to find someone.   
  


“Maybe you will find someone and she’ll be the one for you,” Lucy tells her older brother.   
  


Peter contemplates the idea in his head. While he’s still annoyed at being pressured to marry, this ball could stop their pestering and maybe, just maybe, he could find someone. At least he’s being given a choice in all this.   
  


“Well, all right then.” 


	10. Cinderella (Chapter 2)

You walk out into the marketplace, heading towards the cloth maker’s shop to pick out some material for Susan and Lucy. ‘ _They seem to need a lot more than usual’,_ You thought to yourself as you walk down the street.

Soon, you reach your destination and make your purchase. Just as you are lugging your bags back to the castle, you hear the sound of a heralding trumpet, signaling an important royal announcement.

You drop your things and watch as a crowd forms around a faun who shouts to the crowd, “Hear ye, hear ye! Their Majesties Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, King Edmund, King Caspian, and King Peter hereby invite you to a royal masquerade ball that shall be held at Cair Paravel in a week’s time.

“By royal command, every eligible woman, be she noble or common, is invited to attend.”

As soon as the scroll is rolled up, the whispers start flying around. All sorts of rumours start to form, with the most common rumour being that one of the Kings will choose a bride.

You catch a few snatches of conversation here and there as you make your way back to the palace.

“What shall I wear? This occasion calls for something new.”

“I wonder which one of the Kings shall be married.”

“Maybe something new and exciting can happen. I might even fall in love.”

You smile to yourself as you leave the marketplace and make your trek back to the palace. However as soon as you enter, you come crashing into someone, sending all the cloth you bought tumbling to the ground.

“Sorry,” you apologize to whomever you bumped into as you scramble to salvage the cloth before they get dirty.

“That’s alright. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” a deep, familiar voice says and you freeze, your eyes traveling to meet clear blue ones for the second time that day.

“Oh, Your Majesty, I didn’t realize-“ You start to stammer but it is cut off by a chuckle.

“It’s alright, Y/N. And I’ve told you to call me Peter. You are, after all, a family friend,” he says.

You smile at the ready familiarity he uses when he says your name. “Well then, Peter, I’m sorry but I must keep going. I have to get these delivered.” You then tug the heavy basket into your arms, making your way down the hall once again.

However, instead of hearing receding footsteps, you hear them approaching you. “Allow me to carry that. That must be heavy for you.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. If I can walk from the marketplace up to Cair Paravel carrying these, then I can make it through a few hallways,” you tell him.

“After such a task, I think you deserve some rest. If you’ll allow me,” he says, holding out his hands to take the basket.

You wouldn’t say it out loud, but the rather long walk back had tired you out and it was rather chivalrous of him to offer. Just another quality you lo-liked about him.

“Well, if you insist,” you say, giving him the basket, your hands brushing against his for the briefest of moments. Something sharp and electric courses through your hands as they connect. Judging by the small start Peter gives, he feels something too.

“Um…after you,” he says, his voice unusually flustered and breathless. You nod in agreement before walking down the corridor once again with him by your side.

The silence is awkward for a little while until you break it. “How are the plans for the ball coming along?”

He turns to you in surprise. “The invitations have been sent out already?”

“Well, just an announcement here in Narnia, as far as I know. Rumors started spreading after it had been announced.”

“What rumors?” he asks.

“They say that one of the Kings will announce his bride-to-be on the night of the ball. That is why the invitation went out to all the eligible ladies of the land.”

“And what do you believe the purpose of the ball to be?” Peter asks, looking at you intently.

“Well, if I may be so bold, I do believe it to be for the purpose of marriage. Like I mentioned earlier, the ball does ask for all the eligible women to attend.”

“Would you attend the ball if that was the purpose?” Peter asks, curious to hear your answer.

Your stomach swoops at the question. Truth be told, you want to show him you could be someone worth noticing. You want to take this chance to dazzle him but you also know the odds of that happening were slim. And ultimately, it would be his choice on whom he would pledge his love to and the chances of that person being you seemed to evaporate as you thought this.

“It would be a fine thing to attend a ball as grand as this, marriage possibilities notwithstanding,” you tell him.

His eyes light up in relief, which breaks your heart further.  _‘He probably thinks I’m one less candidate to worry about,’_ you think.

You two stop walking when you reach the dressmaking room. You take the basket from Peter’s hands. “Thank you once again. This is where I leave you.”

You curtsy as best as you can and turn to leave. Before you enter the room, Peter says, “Y/N, I’d still like to see you there. It would be good to know I have a friend there.”

You smile, despite the little sting in your heart. “But how would you find me if I have a mask?”

He chuckles. “I think I’d find you anywhere.”

You blush at his words, trying not to read too much into it. “Goodbye, My King.” And with that, you enter the room, somehow forgetting you could breathe.


	11. Cinderella (Chapter 3)

You move through the corridors, too fast to be considered a walk but too slow to be considered a run. You walk at such a pace because if you do, your mind will not linger on the memories that had been made a little over an hour ago.

_You rush through the halls, looking for the right room at the appointed time Susan proposed you’d meet. You breathe a sigh of relief when you spot the door and walk through it._

_“Excellent, we have enough people,” a prim voice says as soon as you step into the room. When you get the chance to take in your surroundings, you see a woman with a hair in a tight bun as well as a plain dress made of elegant clothing standing beside a timid looking man holding a flute. The five monarchs stand together, staring at you. You notice that Lucy is standing with Edmund while Susan with Caspian._

_“Enough people for what?” you ask, though your mind has a very good idea what the answer is._

_“Why, my dear, did Her Majesty not tell you? You’re here for dancing lessons,” the woman says._

_You gulp. But before you can protest, the woman, who you realize at this point is the dance mistress, brings you over to stand by Peter._

_Your heart starts to beat at an abnormally fast rate so you step back a bit to calm yourself. The dance mistress then instructs you to get into position. You bite your lip in confusion, trying to figure out what she means._

_“Your hand goes here,” a voice says, snapping you out of your thoughts. You lift your eyes up to see Peter taking your hand and placing it on his shoulder. “And here.” He then entwines his hand with yours._

_“Where does your other one go?” You ask. His eyes never leave yours as he places a hand on your waist, your breath hitching where it makes contact._

To say you didn’t enjoy the experience would be a lie. In fact, to you, it had never felt so right. You bite your lip as you recall the dance practice: the stream of reprimands from the dance mistress, the laughter of the royals as each of them made mistakes, the light-hearted music the man played, the atmosphere of warmth and family, everyone generally having fun despite the fact it was supposed to be a serious dance practice, Peter’s gentle guidance as he helped you learn the steps. 

You shake your head to clear away your thoughts when you enter the boiler room, making sure to grab some logs. The ladies who had come to visit the palace for the ball were gathered in one of the common rooms and a few had been complaining that it was rather drafty.

After you are done getting what you needed, you go up to the Common Room, where all the ladies had assembled. Susan and Lucy send you a smile, which you return. You make your way to the fireplace, where you start placing the logs. As you do this, you hear pieces of the ladies’ conversation.

“I must say, Your Majesties, I feel that this will be an event like no other,” one of them says.

“Thank you, Lady Myrna, we hope to make it so,” Susan says, ever the diplomat.

“What is the purpose of this ball? We’ve heard many rumors but we’d like to hear it from you,” another lady says.

“Why, to have fun, of course! It’s been a while since we’ve had a ball and who doesn’t love a good celebration?” Lucy stated, her bubbliness coating the words.  

“Well, I have another question for Their Majesties if they don’t mind.” The silence that follows is an indication that they don’t mind at all.

“Why did you allow commoners to be allowed into the ball?” she asks. The chattering stops and your grip tightens around the fire poker. You strain your ears for the answer.

“Because any commoner out there has as good a chance as any noblewoman,” Susan replies. “After all, we ourselves weren’t royalty before we ascended the throne.”

“Yes, but Your Majesties have had years and years of experience. If the rumors are true and the Kings mean to choose their brides, then they’d have to face the pressure of being Queen,” the lady points out. Air seems hard to come by for you at that moment as the words sink in.

“Not to mention, she wasn’t raised like us. She’d have all these duties to attend to. Certainly, something she wasn’t raised to do,” the lady continues.

“And how sure is she that she’d be ready for such a role? She’d have many responsibilities she’d face,” another one points out.

“And the marriage itself! Would it be for love or for alliances? If it is the latter, what can she bring to the table?”

You try hard not to let the tears flow down your face but their words knock the wind out of you. What could you possibly offer this country? What could you possibly offer Peter? Would love even be enough? What if you failed as a queen? What would he think of you then?

You stand and walk quickly past the ladies in the room, the log tray and coal brush clutched tightly in your hand. You keep your head down so no one will see the tears streaming down your face. You rush away, hoping no one noticed.

Contrary to what you hoped, two people did notice. Susan and Lucy hurriedly excuse themselves before rushing after you. They look around and soon find you in a secluded corner of the castle, sobbing and hiccupping quietly as if you were trying to suppress them.

“Oh, Y/N,” Lucy mumbles before rushing over to you while Susan follows at a statelier pace. Lucy reaches out and rests a hand on your shoulder, which makes you jump in shock.

When you see who it is that has come to comfort you, you hurriedly swipe at your tears before making what was hopefully a passable curtsy. “Sorry, Your Majesties, what was it you wanted?”

“To see if you were alright,” Lucy answers.

“Y/N, something’s troubling you. What is it?” Susan asks, concern in her eyes.

“Nothing is the matter, milady. I promise you that,” you tell her, trying to tone down the shakiness of your voice.

“Come, Y/N, we’re your friends. You’ve always been there for us, let us be there for you,” Susan says, taking your hand comfortingly.

Your eyes shift between the two royals, sending them a sad smile before pulling away from Susan’s grasp. “Unfortunately, I don’t think there’s anything more you can do for me. Good day.” And with that, you curtsy once more and leave them.

Susan and Lucy watch you leave before they start talking. “Oh Su, this is horrible! She shouldn’t listen to what those ladies say! She deserves a chance at this just as much as they do!”

“I know Lu. But right now, we should respect her enough to give her time to recover,” Susan says, glancing once more in the direction you went.

“We’re still going ahead with the plan, aren’t we?” Lucy asks her sister as they start to walk back.

“Of course we are! It is your plan after all. We’re just going to have to leave her alone for the time being. Until then, were you able to send the request?” Susan says.

Lucy’s face perks up a bit. “Oh yes! Master Gurkin says he’ll have it by the dawn of the ball!”

“Perfect.”  


	12. Love Story Preference: Edmund Pevensie

  * Your parents died when you were 6. 
    * You were sent to live with the Pevensies because your parents named them your legal guardians.
    * One night you were crying softly because you were homesick and Edmund heard you and came downstairs
    * He comforted you by showing you his favorite book. 
  * You became best friends ever since
  * But all that changed when he started becoming nastier and meaner. 
    * “You’re my best friend!” “Well, you’re not!” 
  * You spent all your time with Lucy after that. 
  * When you all went to Narnia you followed him when you left the Beavers’ Dam 
    * All the way to the White Witch’s place. 
    * You two are both thrown into the dungeon. 
    * After watching Tumnus get arrested, that’s when you two talk for the first time in so long. 
      * “What happened to you Ed?” 
  * You guys start to mend your relationship after that. 
  * You endure the White Witch together. 
  * When you’re both rescued, you train together. 
    * “Is that the best you’ve got, Pevensie?” “I was just warming up, Y/L/N.” 
  * When the White Witch comes to claim Edmund’s life, you hold his hand. 
  * You’re by each other’s side when you go into battle. 
    * When he breaks the White Witch’s wand, you push him out of the way so you are the one that gets stabbed instead. 
    * When you’re healed, he gives you a big hug. 
      * “I lost my best friend once. I don’t intend to lose you again.” 
  * You smile proudly as you watch him and his siblings become Kings and Queens of Narnia. 
  * As the years pass, you start to notice each other differently.
    * Of course, his siblings can see it so they always push you two to spend time together. 
  * You tell him you love him after he returns from Archenland
    * After you berate him for going into battle
    * Then you kiss him 
    * And he’s speechless…for once in his life
    * However, he recovers enough of his senses to kiss you back 
  * He proposes after a year 
  * Then you two get married a year before the first return from Narnia 
  * AND THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES!!!




	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Love Story Preference: Edmund Pevensie.

  * Since the Professor is a Friend of Narnia, he’s very understanding about the position you & Edmund are in. 
    * While you and the Pevensies are still in the Professor’s house, you two still act like a married couple. 
      * You share a bed
      * You read to each other
      * You talk for hours and hours
      * He teaches you how to play cricket
      * You two play chess
  * When you all return to Finchley, you try to go back to how things were
    * Except for the distance, of course. 
    * Mrs. Pevensie is glad, however, to see you two are best friends again
    * You have to sleep in separate rooms
      * You manage, but to both of you, it feels rather lonely and cold. 
      * When you feel homesick or when he has nightmares, that’s when you two stay together. 
      * One night, you guys find yourself talking about what might have been if you stayed in Narnia. 
        * Maybe you guys could’ve had a family. 
  * Edmund’s “friends” tease him for spending all his time with you.
    * He ignores them
    * But you feel insecure about it
    * When they insult you, Edmund finally loses it. 
      * “Edmund, stop!” “Not until he apologizes!” 
    * Surprisingly, Peter is the one to stop the fight. 
  * After that, it’s the first fight you and Edmund have after returning. 
    * “Edmund, that was totally unnecessary and uncalled for!” “I couldn’t let him insult my wife like that!” 
    * “I’m not your wife, Edmund! Here in England, I just happen to share a home with you!” “Don’t you dare say that! England or Narnia, old or young, you’re my wife no matter what.” 
  * When he has to intervene in Peter’s fights, you’re the one who tends to his wounds and bruises. 
  * When you go back to school, you spend all your time with his sisters. On weekends, you spend all your time with either him or the rest of his siblings. 




	14. Favorite Holidays Headcanons (Pevensies & Caspian)

**PETER**

**Thanksgiving.**

If there is one thing that is important to Peter in this world (or the next), it’s family. He’s the big brother and he does his best to make time for all of them. Of course, there will sometimes be a spat on who does the dishes (usually between him and Edmund) and cooking (Susan still can’t forgive Caspian, Edmund, and Peter for nearly burning down the kitchen. Lucy tried the same thing, but she got off the hook easily). But when they’re gathered around a table, just eating, laughing, and spending time together, there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

In fact, whenever he’s asked what he’s most thankful that year, the answer is always “family”.

 

**SUSAN**

**Halloween.**

364 days a year, Susan has to be the logical one. She has to be the mature, responsible one. But Halloween is the one night a year where she lets her hair down. 

She loves the chance to dress up and believe that there is magic in the air and anything can happen. To her, it’s the chance for her to have fun and even act like a kid again. 

She especially likes going to the fairs with haunted houses and spooky hay rides and is a sucker for candy apples and apple cider. 

 

**EDMUND**

**Easter.**

Edmund is a guy all about second chances. So, it wouldn’t surprise anyone that his favorite holiday would be one that’s all about second chances. 

After being forgiven by Aslan, the Easter story took on a whole new meaning for him. Now, he sees the holiday as a reminder that he was loved to the point that Someone sacrificed his life for him so that he could be the best person he could be. 

Plus, it doesn’t hurt that there’s loads and loads of chocolate involved. Unfortunately, he always has to compete with Peter over who gets the last chocolate. 

 

**LUCY**

**Christmas.**

Lucy, being the most faithful out of the Pevensies, would treasure the holiday when faith was born. 

She loves the feeling you get when Christmas comes around: the world gets lighter and more beautiful. To her, Christmas reminds her of when she first came to Narnia and thought it to be a wonderful land. 

So, when Christmas rolls around, she’s more active than usual. She’s the one organizing the parties, decorating the tree, Christmas shopping (and pestering the others to do so as well), baking (or attempting to bake) gingerbread houses and cookies. 

But her favorite tradition is reading the Nativity story. This one tradition she is determined to keep, wherever they are. 

 

**CASPIAN**

**El Dia de Los Muertos (Day of the Dead)**

Caspian is no stranger to loss. So, when this holiday rolls around, he loves to visit his parents’ graves and tell them about his life. He’d tell them everything from his adventures with the Pevensies to what he ate for breakfast that morning. 

Those who knew Caspian’s parents would tell him about them and he’d leave all sorts of things on their graves. His mother’s favorite flowers, a drawing of his father’s favorite spot in all of Narnia, a picture of them on their wedding day. 

On that day, he feels closer to them than any other day of the year.  

Even if he feels sad on this day, the Pevensies are there to comfort him and to remind him that he does have a family with him. 


	15. Hogwarts!AU Headcanons

**PETER PEVENSIE**

_Gryffindor_

  * Peter is the typical Gryffindor: chivalrous and brave but also hot tempered and impulsive.
  * Favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts. 
    * Especially excels at knowing which spell is the best for the situation at hand. 
  * Plays Beater on the Quidditch team. 
    * A damn good one too. 
    * Caspian can definitely attest to that. 
  * Became prefect then Head Boy later on. 
  * Unicorns are unusually fond of him 
  * Famous for starting two duels 
    * One in the Gryffindor common room after finding out Caspian’s going out with Susan 
    * Another one in the courtyard when his brother started getting picked on. 



 

**SUSAN PEVENSIE**

_Ravenclaw_

  * Typical Ravenclaw: logical and bookish  
  * Most sought after girl in school 
  * Spends most of her time in the library, sometimes with her brother, sometimes by herself 
  * Plays Chaser on her house team 
  * Favorite subject is Transfiguration
    * In fact, she goes on to become an Animagus. 
    * Her form is a bear. 
  * Prefect then Head Girl later on 
  * Every teacher’s favorite 
    * Knows all the secrets of everyone in school. 
    * And highly adept at keeping them
  * Resident counselor of Ravenclaw Tower
  * Falls for Caspian after he beats her in Quidditch
    * He doesn’t go easy on her and she appreciates a guy who sees her as an equal
  * Thinks Divination is a load of hogwash
  * Has the ability to stay awake during History of Magic



 

**EDMUND PEVENSIE**

_Slytherin_

  * When he comes into Hogwarts, he hopes that he can make a name for himself 
    * When he’s sorted into Slytherin, he’s SHOCKED. 
    * And he feels his heart break 
    * Because he feels like he’ll be branded as a “traitor” 
    * His siblings do their best to reassure him they still love him
    * He then resolves to be the best Slytherin he can be. 
  * Typical Slytherin: ambitious and cunning
  * Knows all the secrets of the school
    * Including the Chamber of Secrets
    * And the Room of Requirement
  * Famous for being an undefeated Wizarding Chess champion 
  * Plays Seeker on his House Team
    * Also comments on matches
  * Total prankster
    * In fact, he’s Peeves favorite (target & partner-in-crime) 
    * Rarely caught
  * Excels in Potions and is his brother’s equal in Defense Against the Dark Arts
  * Also spends a lot of time in the library



 

**LUCY PEVENSIE**

_Gryffindor_

  * Comes into Hogwarts expecting to be Hufflepuff 
    * Ends up in Gryffindor
    * Everybody wonders why she would be Gryffindor
    * She later shows it when she stands up to a group who were bullying Slytherins
  * Known to befriend everyone
  * Best subjects are Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures
  * Likes to sneak off into the Forbidden Forest
    * Occasionally brings Edmund with her  
    * Befriends all the inhabitants
    * Yes, including the spiders
  * Plays Chaser on the Gryffindor team
    * Peter doesn’t like it, but eventually comes to accept it when he sees her play. 
  * Also known to chat with the Hogwarts ghosts
  * And she loves to spend time with the house elves in the kitchen 
  * Joins school choir 



 

**CASPIAN X**

_Gryffindor_

  * Golden boy of the school 
    * One of the, probably THE, most popular boy in the school 
  * Befriends everyone, even those from different houses
  * Plays Keeper on the Gryffindor team 
  * Does well in Defense Against the Dark Arts but his favorite subject is Astronomy 
  * When he needs to be alone, his favorite place to escape is on the grounds by the Hogwarts Lake
  * Falls for Susan when he first sees her fly 
    * Something to do with the joy on her face as she soars above the grounds
  * The first to pass his Apparition test 
  * Becomes Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team
    * They win the Cup during his time as Captain 
  * Made the mistake of taking Divination 
    * Becomes target of death “predictions”
  * Spends his Christmas at Hogwarts 
    * Sometimes, he goes home with the Pevensies
  * Moaning Myrtle, unfortunately, has a crush on him 
    * Avoids her bathroom at all costs 
  * Constantly challenged into duels by Sir Cadogan  




	16. Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund Pevensie x Reader Soulmate AU. Inspired by the song 'Where is He?' by Justin Roman and Natalie Soluna.

_How does he laugh? How does he cry? What’s the color of his eyes? Does he even realize I’m here?_

You’ve heard of soulmates. In fact, your mother told you how you find out about yours. “You get glimpses of their lives. Sometimes they may be an important event, others a little moment.”

“Did you have that?” You asked her, eyes wide in fascination.

“I wasn’t so fortunate.”

“Maybe I’ll have it,” You told her.

“I’m sure you will darling,” she told you, pressing a little kiss to your head.

What you didn’t know then is that something in the universe fell into place. The years passed and one day, you had your first vision.

You had been playing in the garden of your family’s home when it happened. One moment, you were looking at the blue sky, the green grass, and the colorful flowers and the next, you were seeing a woman and her four children standing at the doorway of a house in a place you had never seen before.

You watched as a man dressed in somber looking clothes pressed a tearful kiss to the woman’s lips before turning to the children. You couldn’t hear what he said to the oldest boy, the oldest girl, or the youngest child but when he turned to the youngest boy, you heard every word clearly.

“Stay strong. I’ll be back soon.”

You watched as the boy looked up at the man who was his father and nodded. When he turned away, you saw the boy’s stoic face fall away and a tear emerge from his brown eyes and slip down his face.

You were puzzled about what you saw but also sad for the boy you had seen. You wished you could find him and comfort him but you didn’t know where to find him.

Years later, you receive another vision. You had been sitting on the balcony, looking at the white patch of land far ahead that was Narnia. Suddenly, it seemed that your vision had zoomed far ahead, zeroing in on a specific spot.

You saw the boy, this time a little older than the last time, swaddled in a fur coat that was four times his size. He had a sour expression as he trudged after his siblings who looked like they were having the time of their lives. His brown eyes were dark with resentment, and something about that made you shiver.

“What could be troubling you?” you wondered out loud as the vision drew to a close.

The third vision came a mere number of days after the second one. This time, you saw a battlefield. This time, you saw the boy dressed in armor bearing the crest of Aslan as he charged towards a woman you had only heard of in rumors: the White Witch.

You watched as he ran to her and engaged her in a fight. You felt a surge of pride as he lifted her sword and brought it down on her wand, slicing that horrid thing in half.

Then that pride turned into horror as she stabbed him. “No!” You shouted as he fell to ground.

The vision becomes a little blurry so you could barely see what was happening. When it refocused, you saw him sprawled out on the ground. You watched as his siblings rush to his side and his younger sister took out a bottle and poured a drop into his mouth.

You watched as the pale color his face had taken on started to recede and his breathing evened out. You smiled in relief when you saw him fully healed and smiling as he was embraced by his siblings, a small joyous laugh escaping his lips.

However, something unusual happened as the vision neared it’s end. His brown eyes turned and found your E/C ones. Before anything more could happen, the vision ended.

You ponder on these visions as you and your parents ride to Cair Paravel to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia. You wonder what happened to that boy and whether you would ever see him in person.

“Y/N.” You snap out of your thoughts and turn to your father, who called you.

“Yes?”

“We have arrived.” You look up at the cliff top castle and try to swallow down the nerves you were currently feeling.

A faun bows to your family as you approach the entrance. “Their Majesties await you.” 

He then leads you down a series of corridors that twist and turn so much you fear you may get lost. Finally, he arrives at a set of double doors, which he opens and enters. 

“Announcing Lord F/N and Lady M/N and their heir, Y/N,” you hear him say.  
“Send them in,” a deep voice says. The doors open and your eyes widen in surprise. 

Not because of the splendor of the throne room, but because of the people seated on the thrones. 

Specifically, one person on the throne on the farthest left. 

“It’s you,” you blurt out taking in the boy, no, the man seated before you. His dark hair had grown a bit since you last saw him. He was also taller, had lost all of his baby fat, and had gained some muscle. 

But those brown eyes remained the same. 

He descends from his throne and walks toward you as you do the same, leaving your parents’ side and approaching him. You two stop in the middle of the room. 

“I’m Edmund,” he says, holding out his hand. 

“Y/N.” You smile before sliding your hand into his. 

And in that moment, nothing could have felt more right. You finally found him and he finally found you. 


	17. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pevensie x Reader; Based on an anon request for Peter getting hurt and the Reader aiding him.

“Milady, come quick!” a faun soldier says as he enters the tent. You turn away from the centaur you are tending to.

“Trufflehunter, please take it from here,” you address the badger.

“Yes, my queen.” You nod at him before approaching the faun who had asked for you. “What is it, Rathmus?”

“Your husband. He’s been injured on the battlefield.” The breath leaves your body as the words hit you like a rock.

Peter’s out there, unable to fight and possibly…no, you can’t think that. You bring your mind back to the situation at hand.

“Then we must hurry,” you say, taking your sword from where it lay and rushing out of the tent. You don’t bother to grab a horse. Your adrenaline fuels your body as you run as fast as you can to the field of battle.

You don’t hesitate to rush into combat, immediately blocking an incoming attack from the enemy. You easily disarm him and continue forward.

More of them come at you, but you fight your way through them. Your mind focuses on only one thing: finding Peter.

Finally, you catch a glimpse of gold in your peripheral vision so you rush there. You are then met with the sight of your husband, the proud Magnificent King, unconscious and down on the ground, bleeding heavily from a wound on his abdomen.

You kneel down by his side and rip up the hem of his skirt, fashioning it into a makeshift bandage. You look at his face, taking in how pale it is. Thankfully, you see that he is still breathing.

“Don’t worry Peter, I’ve got you,” You whisper, pressing a kiss to his lips before slipping an arm around his shoulders and lifting him with as much strength as you can muster.

Unfortunately, he happens to be heavier than you so you stumble before falling down. “Come on, Y/N,” you mutter to yourself. “Your husband’s life depends on it.”

You try to carry him again but as you start to stumble, another person helps him up. You turn to see who it is and see your brother in law’s face come into view.

“Ed! What took you so long?” You hiss at him.

“I happened to be…a little busy,” he retorts, his voice strained with the effort of holding his brother up. “Come on.”

And with that, you two carry him through the battlefield. Luckily, some Narnian soldiers spot you and form a guard around the three of you. Soon, you make it back to the tent, where you hurriedly lay him on the cot.

“I should get back to the battlefield,” Edmund informs you. “Cas, Su, and Lu should know about this.”

“Alright.” He goes to leave before you say, “Ed?”

He turns back to face you. “Finish this,” you tell him.

He nods before leading the soldiers that had accompanied you back into the fray. You turn your attention back to Peter.

You hurriedly take off his armor, his sword belt, and your crude bandage, throwing them aside before lifting up his shirt to take a closer look at the wound.

Thanking Aslan that there was nothing embedded into this stomach, you take his shirt and lift it up carefully to staunch the wound. 

All the while, you keep looking at Peter, making sure that he was still breathing. “You’re going to be alright. You’re going to be alright,” you would tell him. However, you aren’t sure if you’re telling that to him or to yourself.

Eventually, you manage to stop the bleeding enough so you can clean the wound and bandage it.

Just as you finish your work, Lucy, Caspian, Susan and Edmund walk into the tent.

“How is he?” Caspian asks, looking over at his friend.

“Bleeding’s been staunched and I’ve got the wound cleaned and bandaged. He hasn’t woken up yet, however.” You turn to Lucy who nods and takes out her cordial. She goes over to her brother’s side and administers a drop.

You await with bated breath as Peter’s breathing starts to steady and his face starts to regain color. The frown he had taken on when he was in pain started to relax until it looked like he was sleeping.

“He’ll be alright,” Lucy says, voicing your thoughts. You give your sister-in-law a grateful smile before taking a seat beside him. You take his hand and smooth a hand through his blonde hair, unaware that the rest of them had slipped away to give the two of you some privacy.

“Y/N?” He mumbles, his grip unconsciously tightening around your hand.

“I’m here.” You press a kiss to his hand. “I’m here.”


	18. Caspian As The Fifth Pevensies Headcanon

Peter and Caspian are a bit awkward at first. Eventually, Caspian wins Peter’s respect when he demonstrates how much he cares about the Narnians and how he deals with any rogue Telmarines. Caspian and Peter are always found poring over paperwork and trying to smooth relations between the Narnians and the Telmarines. Their friendship is one of friendly rivalry: they can get very competitive with each other, especially on the training field but they’re good friends in the end. 

Susan’s and Caspian’s relationship goes one of two ways. But they both start the same way: they get to know each other without the danger of war hanging over their heads. On the one hand, Caspian gets to know more about the girl behind the Gentle Queen and slowly falls for her. Susan finds someone who appreciates her for her own person rather than her pretty face. She learns to let someone take care of her for a change. He finds someone who balances him out in every way. On the other hand, Caspian gets to know Susan and realises that he only fell for a childhood fantasy. Susan also comes to see him as a third brother. They grow very protective of each other. They’re always trying to set each other up with someone. Susan is forever giving advice to Caspian when it comes to wooing while he is eternally cross-examining any suitors that come calling for Susan.

He and Edmund forge a bond in an instant. He and Edmund share a penchant for mischief, but Edmund is more of the type to instigate the mischief while Caspian would rather watch in amusement as the madness unfolds. Edmund and Caspian relentlessly banter with each other that the Pevensies sometimes makes bets on who would win the argument. Edmund is very curious about the history of Caspian’s heritage, which Caspian patiently explains to him. Occasionally, Dr Cornelius joins them as they discuss books, politics, and history. Edmund and Caspian help each other train in swords and love racing horses against each other. Caspian always laughs over how many girls fawn over Edmund. Edmund always laughs at anyone who attempts to woo Caspian, who goes red at some of the bolder attempts. 

Lucy and Caspian adore each other. Caspian has never had a little sister before, so it’s no surprise that he sees Lucy that way. Caspian is protective of Lucy, but he tempers it with understanding.  He loves listening to Lucy’s stories of the Golden Age, which she tells so vividly. Caspian secretly teaches her how to defend herself through other means besides her dagger. He comforts Lucy whenever she is hurt by someone while Peter and Edmund hunt down the culprit. Whenever Caspian goes on missions, he always brings her back a simple trinket, which she treasures. She and Susan are Caspian’s listening ears whenever he is in a dilemma. Also, Lucy and Caspian sometimes like to dance even if there is no music. That’s how playful they are together. 

All the Pevensies share their own unique bond with Caspian. At first, he feels left out of their family dynamic, but they always leave a spot open for him to join in. Eventually, he does, and he finds the family he never had. And he’s forever thankful to Aslan for not only granting his childhood wish of a family nor his childhood dream of meeting the Kings and Queens of Old, but for giving him both in one. 


	19. Digory Kirke Headcanons

  * Visiting Narnia inspired Digory to go on adventures of his own.
    * After studying in school, he would travel to different places like India, Africa, Indonesia, South America, and North America
    * Sometimes, he’d take Polly with him.
  *  Digory jotted down what he could remember of his adventures so that he would never forget them.
  *  Digory never marrying because no one would believe him about his adventures.
  *  People thought he and Polly would marry each other.
    *  But they were more like non-romantic soulmates. They knew each other better than the person themselves and loved to spend summers by the countryside, even as they got older.
    * Digory and Polly alternate being the host of any Friends of Narnia gatherings
  *  Digory sometimes wondering what other worlds were there in the Wood.
  *  Digory, Polly, and the Pevensies spent a few days together after the Pevensies’ first adventure to Narnia, trading stories about their times in the magical land.
  *  Digory has his own unique relationship with each of the Pevensies
    *  We all know that Digory tutors Peter when the eldest Pevensie decides to go on to college.
      * He would be a benevolent teacher who believes in learning from experience rather than books.
      * He and Peter would take long walks together that involved discussion.
      * He’d also offer to introduce Peter to some of his colleagues so he could get a better grasp of what he wanted to do.
    * Digory would be the one person Susan would confide in when they return the first time.
      * She can’t talk to Peter because she needs to help him through his problems and Susan is hesitant to share with Edmund and Lucy because they’ve gone back to being her younger siblings rather than her fellow monarchs.
      * Digory would talk to her, telling her that she had the blessing of knowing Narnia longer than he had. He encourages her to hold onto that belief and confide in people that truly understand what she went through.
      * In other words, he encourages her to open up to her siblings and let that strengthen her belief of Narnia.
      * Imagine how heartbroken he is when Susan stops being a Friend of Narnia.
    * Digory and Edmund have a lot more in common than one would think.
      * Sometimes, Edmund would be brooding over his time with the White Witch, especially late at night when he has a nightmare.
      * Digory would catch Edmund one of those late nights.
      * He’d brew some tea for them and he’d patiently ask Edmund what was bothering him. Edmund would hesitate a little before answering the professor.
      * The professor then tells him of his own encounter with the White Witch: how he rung the bell that freed her, how she had been brought into their world before going with them to Narnia.
      * Digory still remembers the horror of being in her presence and how tempting her offers could be.
      * It makes Edmund feel a little less alone.
      * After that, when Edmund would wake up with a nightmare, he would join the Professor for tea and chess.
    * Digory and Lucy are something like partners.
      * They share their stories with one another. They never tire of hearing of the others’ adventures.
      * Digory would share his writings with her and Lucy would pore over them, her eyes wide with fascination.
      * One day, she surprises Digory with drawings of Fledge, Queen Helen and King Frank, the garden with the apples, the Wood Between the Worlds, and the Creation of Narnia.
      * Of course he loves it
      * Also, sometimes, they’d sit together if they ever feel nostalgic for the magical world they left behind. 
  * With the Pevensies around, Digory feels like that young boy whose life was changed by a pair of magic rings.




	20. Edmund Pevensie: The Shadow

Imagine Edmund after they come back from Narnia. Imagine him being the one to pick his siblings back up. 

When Peter gets into fights, Edmund will run in and stop the boys who try to hurt his brother. His equal. Peter sadly does not see how much it hurts Edmund to see his big brother reduced to an ordinary boy vent out his frustration by hurting others. 

When Susan retreats into a cool facade, Edmund joins her silently, reminding her she is not alone. He continues to do this, waiting for her to open up to him. Susan tells him bits and pieces. He’s smart enough and patient enough to piece together what she says. What she’s afraid to confess to Peter or Lucy. 

When Lucy rambles on and on about Narnia, Edmund is the one to listen to her. Peter and Susan flinch at the reminder of their beloved kingdom but not Edmund. Edmund listens to her patiently as she recounts the wonders she remembers and how she misses their beloved friends. 

Imagine Edmund learning about putting his siblings before him. About taking care of them, no matter if they acknowledge it. 

Imagine Peter, Susan, and Lucy waking up to Edmund’s screams as he relives his time with the White Witch. Imagine them taking their brother who they love so much into their arms, staying with him till morning light. Imagine Edmund waking up to his siblings sleeping as they each have a hold on him. 

Imagine Edmund as the kind of person who stays in the shadows as he helps those he loves. Imagine him as someone who wants recognition, but he learns to push it down in favour of being there for his brother and sisters.


	21. Suspian Ship Meme

_Modern AU_

**Canon Era**

Could apply to any

·        **who hogs the duvet?**

Caspian. Especially during winter, Susan would wake up to find all the blankets gone and a blanket-swaddled lump next to her, his snoring muffled by the sheer number of blankets.

·        **who suggests new things in bed**

Susan, much to Caspian’s surprised delight.

·        **who texts/rings to check how their day is going?**

_They both do. Susan always checks in with Caspian at lunch time and an hour before he comes home. Caspian texts Susan at random times of the day. But at the end of the day, they will always talk during dinner time._

·        **who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts?**

**Again, they both are. Caspian’s gifts are more of gestures/outings: horse ride along Beruna, picnics in the gardens of Cair Paravel. Susan loves to make do it yourself for Caspian: embroidery, a poem, his favorite meal.**

·        **who gets up first in the morning?**

Susan gets up a few minutes before sun up. She’s accustomed to rising early. Caspian would sometimes feel lonely when he would find her missing. Susan tries waking him up as well, only for him to ask for five more minutes.

·        **who cries at movies**

_They both do, although Susan always denies that she sheds tears. Caspian unabashedly cries when watching Lion King._

·        **who gives unprompted massages**

Susan does. She knows when Caspian has had a particularly stressful day. She knows where he is most tense, and he immediately relaxes under her touch. When Susan was pregnant, it was Caspian’s turn to do the massaging.

·        **who fusses over the other when they’re sick**

Susan. It’s in her nature. So, it is no surprise that she hovers over Caspian, making sure he’s alright, that he gets his medication, that his fever reduces, whether he’s feeling cold, etc. Caspian worries about Susan because he believes that she’s unnecessarily stressing over him and he just wants her to relax.

·        **who gets jealous easiest**

They both do. Caspian tends to glare at whoever seems to be flirting with Susan, regardless of who they are. Susan’s fists clench every time she sees someone flirting with Caspian, and she bites her lip when she sees Caspian respond in kind.

·        **who has the most embarrassing taste in music**

_Neither of them do. However, Caspian does not hesitate to serenade Susan in public, much to her chagrin and embarrassment._

·        **who collects something unusual**

**They both do. Caspian likes to collect rocks from the places he has traveled. Susan likes to collect feathers for her to use in her arrows.**

·        **who takes the longest to get ready**

They both do. Caspian is very particular about his hair while Susan takes pride in dressing to impress. Caspian always “rewards” her for her efforts.

·        **who is the most tidy and organized**

They both are. Susan’s more of a “neat as a pin” type while Caspian’s is more of a “everything has its place” type.

·        **who gets most excited about the holidays**

_They both do. They are always looking forward to seeing the rest of the Pevensie family and spending time with them._

·        **who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Most of the time Caspian is the big spoon while Susan is the little spoon. However, when Caspian returns from a long trip, he loves being the little spoon because he’s glad to be back in Susan’s arms once more.

·        **who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Caspian, especially when Peter’s involved. Susan does have her moments,  

·        **who starts the most arguments**

They’re both to blame when it comes to arguments. Caspian when he does something ridiculous and Susan when she refuses to calm down.

·        **who suggests that they buy a pet**

Caspian. He has always wanted a dog. Susan wasn’t too sure about it, until Caspian came home one day with a stray puppy. Unable to resist the image of Caspian with a puppy, Susan conceded.

·        **what couple traditions they have**

**Every year, on their anniversary, they will always take a trip somewhere. Susan always stays at home whenever her siblings or Caspian embark on diplomatic missions, so Caspian always brings her to secluded islands or new places for them to celebrate.**

·        **what tv show(s) they watch together**

_Game of Thrones is what they love to binge watch._

·        **what other couple(s) do they hang out with**

The Pevensies and their S/O’s

·        **how they spend time together as a couple**

Susan and Caspian spend a lot of their time cuddling in private. When they do this, it goes either two ways: one, they start making out or two, they just talk to each other about everything and nothing.

·        **who made the first move**

Susan did. For once, her heart and her mind aligned by agreeing on one thing: she had feelings for Caspian. When she saw him, she walked up to him and kissed him. In public. Without a care in the world.

·        **who brings flowers home**

_Susan does. She loves brightening up the home she and Caspian share. Caspian also does during anniversaries._

·        **who is the best cook**

_Caspian. At first, he only knew the basics but with help from Susan, he improved to the point that he was better than her at cooking._


	22. Friends!AU Narnia

Imagine this: 

  * A coffeehouse/bookstore named Cair Paravel, which is the regular hangout for the four Pevensie siblings Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. 
  * Then Caspian comes along through the front door, wet and haggard. Edmund knew him back when Caspian was still in school, so Edmund introduces Caspian to his siblings Peter, Lucy, and Susan. 
    * Caspian is there because he quit working for his uncle Miraz after finding out that his uncle has been embezzling the company as well as a few shady deals leaving Caspian broke. 
    * Edmund decides to let Caspian room with him and Peter in the meantime. 
  * Peter is studying to become a doctor. 
  * Susan is finishing a double degree in history and English. Closet writer. Works in the bookstore. 
  * Lucy is in her first year of college, studying music. She also likes to play at the coffeehouse during open mike. 
  * Edmund’s in college doing International Studies. Also occasionally playing chess with strangers in the park. 
  * Susan and Lucy also share an apartment. 
  * Eustace comes along later, his mother insisting that he stay with his cousins to save money. 
    * Rooming with him isn’t easy…
      * “Where’s my sandwich?!” 
      * “Eustace, can you take your insect collection somewhere else?!” 
      * “Don’t you dare touch that!”
      * “We’re out of cereals again?!” 
    * Since there’s no room in the boys’ apartment, they turn him over to the girls. 
    * Which is good, because they’re more direct about telling Eustace what an ass he can be. 
    * Bit by bit, his good side comes out and he’s more decent and polite. 
  * Now imagine these six spending their free time at Cair Paravel. 
  * Also, imagine game nights with the six of them
    * Monopoly was banned after an incident with Eustace, Edmund, and a thimble. 
    * Pictionary is also banned after Susan broke a glass when no one guessed her drawing. 
    * Card games are dangerous territory, especially when Peter and Caspian start trash talking each other. 
    * Cards Against Humanity was also banned…nobody wants to talk about what happened. 
  * And other Narnian characters making an appearance. 
    * Like Cor and Corin in classes with Edmund. 
    * Aravis would be a schoolmate of Lucy’s. 
    * Jill would be an academic rival of Eustace. 
    * Rabadash being a rich university kid who sets his sights on Susan. 
    * Aslan being the proprietor of the coffeehouse/bookshop. 
    * Digory and Polly being the managers as well as parental figures to the Pevensies, Caspian, and Eustace. 
    * Reepicheep being a young child who loves visiting the bookstore. 
    * Trumpkin being the grumpy employee who insists he’s only there to pay his bills but is, in fact, very fond of the six of them. 
    * Tirian being a random person Edmund found in the park who happens to be studying music as well. 
    * Lilliandil being a long distance girlfriend of Caspian, but they break up due to being unable to handle the pressures of such a relationship. 
  * Peter being something of a Casanova.
    * Because he keeps looking for the right person for him. 
  * Edmund insisting that he’ll remain single forever. 
    * Only for him to meet the love of his life in the park. 
  * Lucy and Tirian falling in love over music. 
    * Plus, imagine Tirian doing a little air guitar to make Lucy laugh.  
  * Caspian and Susan having this tension between them. 
    * Which doesn’t erupt till the six of them go on a trip together. 
    * Caspian and Susan spend a lot of their time making out and visiting the sights. 
    * At first, they insist it was a one-time thing. 
    * But they go home and pursue a relationship. 
    * At first, they keep it secret.
    * But then Eustace, of all people, finds out. 
    * Followed by Lucy. 
    * Then Edmund. 
    * And finally Peter.  
  * Imagine, when Caspian proposes to Susan, her shouting out from the balcony, “I’m engaged! I’m engaged!” 
    * Along with bragging to the man who tells her to shut up that her fiance can kick his ass. 
    * At this point, Caspian asks Peter to grab Susan and Edmund to bolt the door. 
  * The end of the story would be Caspian and Susan moving into a new house as a married couple, Tirian and Lucy getting engaged as well as Edmund and his significant other, Peter finally finding the one for him, and Eustace asking Jill out. 
    * Also, Susan finally writes her book with encouragement from her family. 
    * Edmund becoming a chess champion and travelling the world.
    * Tirian and Lucy becoming a musical duo. 
    * Eustace a better person than when we first knew him. 
    * Caspian going back to school and getting his business degree. 
    * Peter working as a doctor and that’s where he meets the one for him: in a hospital. 



THE END


	23. How Could You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian x Reader; As requested: a story where Caspian and the Reader get into a fight.

“I know, you had it sorted.” Your twin brother, Edmund, says as he looks at Peter and Caspian with something akin to disappointment in his eyes. 

Silence reigns as Peter and Caspian gaze guiltily upon the carving of Aslan. You shuffle a little, causing the two boys to turn around, noticing you and Susan at the doorway. 

You shot a disapproving glare at your brother before your eyes shift over to Caspian. In his eyes, you see the shame and sadness in his eyes, but that did nothing to wash away your anger. 

Refusing his silent apology, you turn away from him, your footsteps echoing in your wake. 

You let your feet take you away, anywhere so you can get away from the Telmarine prince. The logical part of your mind tells you that you will have to face him some time soon, but you ignore it. 

“Your Majesty!” An accented voice calls. Speak of the devil. 

“Y/N.” You walk faster, not bothering to acknowledge him. 

“Y/N!” He calls louder, his voice sounding closer than ever. You whip around, turning to face the dark-eyed, dark-haired prince. 

“What?” Venom bleeds into that one word. He stops short at the look in your eyes. 

“What do you want Caspian?” You ask once more, not letting your tone die. 

“I…I needed to talk to you,” he tells you. “About what happened.” 

“I do not want to hear whatever you have to say.” You turn around and start to march away, only for a hand to spin you around to face you. 

“I am sorry. I did not realize that Nikabrik would resurrect the deadliest foe whom you and your siblings face. I am so sorry that I let myself be tempted.” Though your ears register his apology, you can not find it in yourself to forgive him. 

“You can not just apologize and expect me to forgive you! Caspian, do you want to know how much pain and suffering that…that Witch caused?” You step closer as you fire your words at him. 

“Edmund, my twin, my best friend, was tortured and enchanted by her! And that torture did not stop with her death! No, he still has nightmares of the White Witch taking all he loves away and placing the blame on him! 

“Susan, Peter, and Lucy also suffered because of her. For a moment, they thought that our brother was gone from them forever. Not just when he ran away from us the first time, but also on the Battle of Beruna, where he was almost killed!” 

Caspian does nothing but watches in silence. This spurs you on. “I saw how the Narnians suffered under her reign! How do you think they’d take to having her fight alongside them?”

“And what about you?” He asks when you finished. 

“What?” 

“What has she done to you? To awaken so much ire against her?” He asks. You scoff at his obliviousness. 

“I’ve made it quite clear why I hate her,” you say.

“No,” he shakes his head. “This is more than pain on behalf of your loved ones. There’s more to your anger towards her, Y/N. So, tell me, why do you bear so much ill will towards her?”

The silence stretches on, thickening with every unsaid word hanging in the air. Finally, you open your mouth to speak. “Because of monster I almost became.” 

“What?” Caspian asks, shock leaking into his words. 

“I remember…seeing the White Witch. How she taunted Peter, hurt Edmund, demanded his blood. I…I drew my sword and ran towards her, with the intent of hacking her into pieces.” As you say these words, images flash through your brain just as you describe them. 

“I was knocked down by the Minotaur.” You reach a hand out to rub the spot where you had been hit. “The whole camp…it would’ve erupted into chaos, had Aslan not intervened.” In your mind’s ear, the reprimanding roar of a lion sounds. You can still feel the Witch’s cold glare and the smugness of her smile. You can still see the sadness and understanding reflected in Aslan’s eyes. 

The pain of disappointment tugs at your heart. “Y/N.” Caspian’s voice brings you back to where you are. 

You mentally shake yourself before facing the Telmarine Prince once more. “I’m disappointed in you, Caspian. Because I hoped that you would be the leader these people need. I don’t want you committing the mistake of putting revenge over your people.” 

“I’m not like that!” he protests. 

“Then prove it,” you sneer before walking away from him. 


	24. Comforting the Pevensies and Caspian during The War

**PETER PEVENSIE**

“I thought I’d find you here,” you say, making your way to sit beside the eldest Pevensie. He was sitting against the wall, his clear blue eyes blank as he avoided your gaze.

“What do you want, Y/N?” He says, exasperation evident in his tone.

“I want to know what’s going on with you.” You walk over to him, seating yourself beside him. “Peter, you’ve been moody, aggressive, and closed off.”

Peter merely grunts at you. You sigh before falling quiet. The seconds, minutes, and hours all bleed together as you two stay there in silence. Neither of you make a move.

“I keep seeing them.” You turn to face Peter as he speaks for the first time. “I keep seeing them Y/N.”

His voice hitches, before it starts to crack, bleeding sorrow all over his words. “The Narnians. They-they looked up to me. They wanted me to-to be the magnificent High King who could deliver them from all their troubles.

“I-I killed them Y/N. I killed every single one of those Narnians.” He closes his eyes, the pain becoming to much for him to bear. “They’re all gone! Because of me!” he shouts in anguish.

Gently, you stretch out and intertwine your fingers with is. He hesitates just a little before sliding his fingers around yours. A moment passes before he lays his head on your shoulder. You gently rub circles with your thumb as you listen to him mourn for the loss of his people.

 

 **SUSAN PEVENSIE**  

You hear hurried pacing as you make your way through the How’s corridors. You stop and peek into the room you nearly passed by. Before your eyes is Susan, gnawing her bottom lip as she moves back and forth, back and forth.

 “Su?” She snaps as if startled and whirls around to meet your eyes.

 “What’s wrong?” You ask, entering the room.

 The silence lasts for a beat. Two beats. “Nothing. Nothing, I’m fine.”

 “No, you’re not,” you state bluntly. She opens her mouth to protest.

 “Susan, please. Something’s been bothering you ever since we’ve been here. Please tell me?” You ask, hoping you haven’t spooked her.

 She halts her pacing, fidgeting a little with her hands before telling you. “I…I don’t know what to do, Y/N.”

 You open your mouth to respond to her statement but more words tumble forth.

 “I just…why did I have to go back?” She says, passion rising in her voice. “Why did I have to go back here? I…I was getting along alright in England. I’d-I’d gotten used to being just an ordinary girl again. And now Aslan puts us back here and I just feel so lost.” She buries her face in her hands briefly before looking at you with an expression of one searching for a place to perch as they are tossed back and forth by the wind.

 “I’m lost,” she murmurs once more.

 “Oh Su.” You march forward and wrap your arms around her, letting her sob into your shoulder. You stroke her hair softly. “You’re not lost. You’re home.” You continue your soothing motions as you murmur continually, “You’re home.”

 

**EDMUND PEVENSIE**

“I know, you had it sorted.” Edmund locks gazes with you, something shifting in his eyes that he doesn’t allow his siblings and Caspian to see. You see the fear and vulnerability in his eyes, holding his gaze with yours.

But he blinks, and the moment passes. He rushes out of the room, his footfalls echoing heavily in the main chamber. Sparing one glance at the rest, you follow him and catch up with him just as he is leaving the How.

The fresh air does him some good, loosening some of the weight he seemed to be carrying.

“Ed?” You ask him tentatively. He turns his head, his eyes meeting yours. “Are you alright?”  

It doesn’t take him long before he starts talking to you. “As alright as one can be after facing their demons,” he retorts dryly.

“Was it hard?” Edmund clenches his jaw at your question. You don’t notice his action, but you press forward.

“You don’t have to be so brave for once,” you tell him.

“I can’t, Y/N.” He turns to you. “I have to be brave!”

You recoil from his outburst but stand your ground as he begins to talk. “Ever since we’ve left, Peter has been getting in fights to vent his frustration while Susan’s isolated herself from everyone, including Lucy and me. While they’ve been trying to work hard to move on, I had to step up to the plate. I had to be there when Lucy had bouts of homesickness! I was there to intervene in Peter’s fights! I’ve always been the one to coax Susan out of her shell to get her to talk to us!” He takes a moment to breathe, before continuing in a softer tone that was evident with anguish.

“I can’t go back. I can’t go back to being that scared, little boy. I have to be strong, even when I just feel so weak.”

“Ed, look at me.” You cup your hands around his face, lifting it up and wiping the tears that seemed to pour forth, brown eyes meeting your E/C ones.

“No one is demanding that you be strong all the time.” He looks down at your words.

“You have to let yourself breathe. You saw what happened to Susan and Peter, shoving down their emotions like you told me. You can’t do the same for yourself. Let yourself mourn as well.” Your words prove too much for the Just King, who begins to cry. You remove your hands from his face and wrap him in your embrace, letting him cry his heart out.

 

**LUCY PEVENSIE**

You opted to stay behind in the How, stating that you would look after the rest of the Narnians while Susan, Edmund, Peter, and Caspian took an army to raid Miraz’s castle.

But there is more to your motives. As soon as you, Lucy, and the Narnians saw the army off, Lucy hurried back into the How, a glint of tears present on her face. It didn’t take long for you to follow her back into the How and all the way to Aslan’s table.

You hide yourself, listening to Lucy’s footsteps echo in the empty room before they settle. It doesn’t take long to hear her sobs. You want to step in but you decide to let her cry things out. You lean against the wall, listening to her low cries, so soft that only a select few could hear.

 When the weeping ceases, you stand up and make your way quietly into the Table. There sits Lucy, her eyes on the carving of Aslan on the wall.

“Room for one more?” You ask, circling around the table to face her. She gives a small start but she gives you a nod. Immediately, you take a seat on the step leading up to the Table. You reach your hand out to pat Lucy, but then she moves further away. “I’m not a child, you know,” she says, her eyes on the ground.

 “I know you’re not Lucy.”

“Then why does everyone treat me so?” she says, tearing her eyes away from the ground and putting them onto Aslan. “No one believed me about Aslan.”

“We eventually got across the gorge,” you reminded her.

 “Peter insists that we can defeat the Telmarines all on our own,” she adds.

“He’s just trying to take initiative. You know we can’t hide in here forever,” you remind her.

“We don’t have to! We could…we could try searching for Him! We could do that now!” Lucy makes to get up but you stop her.

 “Lucy, you know we can’t do that.”

 “What? Why not?” Lucy says.

 “First of all, your family would kill me. Second, it’s dark and there could be Telmarine spies lurking about. Third, what about the Narnians? They need their Queen here,” you tell her firmly. She stands there, tossing your words around her head. Finally, albeit reluctantly, she concedes, sinking into the Stone once more.

 You tentatively sit beside her, putting your arms around her and bringing her into your lap. She doesn’t protest, instead proceeding to snuggle into your embrace, burying her head in your shoulder. “I hate being unable to do anything,” she murmurs sadly.

 I know, Lu,” you whisper, stroking her hair.

 “I wish Aslan was here. I wish everything would be alright.”

 “We all do, Lu, you know we all do,” you tell her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

**CASPIAN X**

You had gone out of the How, hoping to get some fresh air. Wanting to get away from the crowds for a while, you decided to go to the top of the How.

 What you found, when you exited the structure, was not an empty long slab of stone waiting to be sat on but a lone Telmarine prince overlooking the horizon in nothing but a white shirt and his breeches.

 You step out, loosening a few rocks as you do so. The sound startles Caspian, who is broken out of his ponderings. He sees you standing there, looking like a deer in bright lights at being caught.

 “I’m sorry, I should—” You make to turn back into the How, but Caspian’s voice calls out to you.

 “No, no. I would not mind the company,” he tells you sincerely. Gauging his expression, you deem him true and make your way beside him. Nothing is said as you watch the horizon and a few of the Narnians milling about near the entrance.

 “Coin for your thoughts?” you prod him.

 “I-I do not even know where to begin,” he says. “So much has happened in just one night. And I feel…hollow,” he says, never taking his eyes away from the horizon.

“Would you mind…telling me what happened?” You ask, scooting a little closer.

 “Where do I start?” he asks.

 “Well, partly out of curiosity, the White Witch. Why did you call her back? Or almost call her back?” You watch him, waiting for his next move. He ducks his head in shame at your statement, the guilt still fresh.

 But he begins to speak. “After-after the raid and…my argument with Peter, I just remember feeling so angry and lost. I had learned that my father was…was killed.” His eyes darken with anger. “He was murdered by the man I called uncle for so many years.”

 A tear leaks out of his eye. “Then I remember all those Narnians…who lost their lives. All because I let my need for revenge overcome me.” Another tear courses down his cheek.

“The same need for revenge that almost brought back Narnia’s deadliest foe.” He furiously swipes at his tears. “What kind of king does that make me?”

 “Hey.” You reach out and place a hand on his. “Don’t think like that.”

 Caspian glances at your joined hands and you press on with your speech. “Caspian, the fact that you are feeling like this, the love you have for your father and the guilt you feel for the Narnians, that shows you are capable of being a better king than Miraz ever was.”

 “How? If my feelings led to such actions?” he asks, his eyes meeting yours.

 “These feelings show you have a heart. That heart is what is going to make you a good king. You just have to direct your heart towards doing what you know is right.”

 He stays silent for a while, absorbing the words you have just said. Nothing is said as he turns over what you say. After a long while, he gives your hand a squeeze. You squeeze back, understanding his unspoken words.


	25. Insufferable (Edmund Pevensie x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a very persistent Anon’s request for an Edmund x reader fic where the reader is Caspian’s sister and they always argue only to be shoved into a room together.

"Insufferable!”

“Vexatious!”

“Bane of my existence!”

“Thorn in my side!”

“Pain in the neck!”

“Pain in my a—"

“ENOUGH!” Peter roars, getting the attention of both you and Edmund. Caspian rubs his hand against his forehead, trying to calm the raging headache he has. Susan looks like she is three seconds away from facepalming while Lucy breathes a sigh of relief that the fighting has stopped.

“If you two aren’t mature enough to keep your issues out of important matters, then you two might as well be banned from these meetings!”

Edmund opens his mouth to protest. “No, no buts Ed! We’ve had it up to here with you.”

You let out a snigger. “That goes for you too, Y/N!” You look shocked at Peter, but it doesn’t stop his rant. “You’re responsible for these fights as well. Clearly, you too need a reprieve.”

You turn to Caspian, Lucy, and Susan for support, but they stay silent, offering apologetic looks both yours and Edmund’s way. You huff. “Fine.” With that, you turn on your heel and push the doors back, making sure the slam echoes throughout the room.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Caspian murmurs, bowing himself out of the room before taking off after you. He immediately knows where to go because you’ve had the same hideout for years. He finds you on the balcony of the tallest tower of the Telmarine Castle.

You’re looking out over the horizon, your hands resting against the stone of the structure. You have a blank expression on your face, but Caspian knows you better than that, if you biting your lip had any indication.

“Y/N,” he starts but you let out a sigh. “Caspian, please, not now.”

He shakes his head at you before joining you on the balcony. “You can’t avoid this forever.”

“What? Caspian, I swear, I’m not avoiding anything,” you tell him, but something uncomfortable knocks against your stomach.

“Y/N, I’m your brother. I wish to believe I am better than that,” he tells you as he looks at you. “Is it really so hard to tell Edmund how you feel?”

“Depends. Is it hard for you to tell Susan the same thing?” you retort. Caspian blushes at your words but he shakes himself before continuing. “This is about you. Don’t make this about me. Is it really so hard to show him how you really feel?”

“Haven’t I made that clear? I am…not fond of him at all,” you tell him, though your face burns with the lie.

“Then why do you keep engaging him in verbal combat?” he asks you.

“Because he annoys me and so do his opinions,” you retort.

“Then why are you always sitting so close to him?” Caspian asks.

“Because I have no other choice. You’re always in between Peter and Susan, Lucy insists on sitting next to Edmund and Susan. That leaves me beside Edmund,” you tell him.

“Alright, then why are you always turning red every time someone flirts with Edmund?” He answers, a grin starting to form on his face.

“That’s…because…” Caspian leans back against the railing, watching you splutter.

“I find it disrespectful. He is a King after all.”

“You seem to have no problem with disrespecting him, Just King or not,” Caspian points out.

“Caspian, just give it up. Alright, there is nothing going on between Edmund and me,” you slip away from the balcony, your gaze falling to the floor as you do.

As you walk down the corridors, a voice echoes in your head, “ _Is it really that hard to admit you like him?”_ The image of Edmund flashes through your mind: his warm brown eyes, his hair that sits right between his eyebrows that makes you want to brush it back, and his lips. His very inviting…

You shake your head.  _He’s an annoying prat. He’s an annoying prat. An annoying, handsome, smart, loyal prat._

_Oh Aslan help me._

* * *

“Those two are going to be the death of us,” Peter mutters, sifting a hand through his blonde hair. Susan and Lucy watch their brother pace the floor.

“I know what you mean. There’s only so much conflict I can take,” Susan says.

“Why are they so stubborn? Is it really hard for them to admit their feelings for each other?” Lucy adds.

“Yes, it is,” Caspian says, entering the room. “My sister insists there is nothing between her and Edmund?” He looks at each of the Pevensies assembled, his eyes lingering on Susan a little bit longer than necessary.

“What did Edmund have to say?” Caspian asks.

“Denied it,” Peter answers, finally slumping into a chair after so much incessant pacing. “There has to be some way to get those two together. If anything, to at least stop the fighting.”

“Shove them in a room? Maybe a closet?” Lucy suggested.

“Lucy, that’s ridiculous. There’s no possible way that will work out,” Susan tells her sister.

* * *

The next day found Susan and Caspian wandering the palace searching for Y/N while Lucy and Peter are doing the same, looking for Edmund.

“How did I agree to this plan in the first place?” Susan mutters as she peers around the next corridor.

“There were no other options that did not involve a public spectacle being made. Also, because you were outnumbered 3 to 1,” Caspian points out.

Susan rolls her eyes at him. “It was a tie, until you decided to defect to Lucy’s side.” She levels a playful glare at the Telmarine king. “Traitor.”

“Call me what you will, but we have a mission to do,” Caspian reminds her, so they renew their search for the Telmarine princess.

It doesn’t take long for them to find you, sitting under an apple tree absorbed in a book from the castle library.

“Y/N!” Caspian calls, making you stiffen momentarily. You are afraid of having a renewed conversation about your feelings, but when you notice that Susan is with him, you relax a little bit, knowing that it would be stalled for a little while.

“Caspian, Susan, how are you two?” You ask, your eyes shifting from one to the other.

“We’re fine. We just need your help,” Caspian answers.

“With what?”

“We just received a letter from Archenland. The king has expressed a desire to pay a visit and we were hoping that maybe you had a few ideas for a ball merging Telmarine and Narnia customs,” Susan makes up on the spot.

You shrug, knowing this to be nothing new. “Alright.” You step up, brushing off the dirt from your skirt. “Let us start planning.”

You, Caspian, and Susan exit the gardens, jabbering away with ideas for such a ball. Susan was able to keep up and give some suggestions while Caspian chiming in every once in a while. Chalking it up to Caspian being distracted by Susan and the fact that your brother was not one for planning balls, you let it go.

It did not take long for you three to reach Caspian’s study. You stop, your companions stopping along with you.

“Aren’t you two going to open it?”  You ask.

“How about you do it? Seeing as you are closest to the door,” Caspian tells you. Raising an eyebrow at that, you just shrug it off as you turn the doorknob and step inside. Only to feel a push in between your shoulder blades, making you stumble into the room. You hear the click of the lock, and you run towards the door.

“Caspian? Susan? What in Aslan’s name is going on?” You call out, hoping that they would answer.

“You’ll see,” Caspian replies, causing you to grit your teeth in frustration.

“Caspian, that’s not an answer! Now, tell me, what is going on!” Silence from the other side, causing you to give the door and almighty kick. You grunt from the pain.

“Great, just great,” you mutter, hobbling to a chair to rub your foot. It isn’t long before you hear shouting outside the door. You hurry towards it, hoping you will make a chance to escape but you don’t get to because as soon as the door opens, Peter and Lucy push a protesting Edmund into the room.

“Peter, I swear I’m going to—woah!” He exclaims, but he is cut off when he is pushed into the room, only to slam into your body, causing you two to fall to the floor, with him on top of you, your faces mere centimetres away from each other.

You two could have stayed like that for a while, but then coherent thoughts start to flood your head.  _Y/N, remember who this is? Edmund! You know, the one you like a lot but you are supposed to act like you hate him? Besides,_ a dark thought surfaces in your mind,  _do you think he would feel the same way?_

With that sobering inner monologue, you push Edmund away, hastily brushing yourself off as you do. You feel your cheeks grow hot, which Edmund catches a glimpse of before you turn away.

“Are you…are you alright?” Edmund asks, eyes furrowing in concern for you.

“Of course I am. Don’t be ridiculous,” you snip at him, hoping it will distract him.

“Are you sure?” he pushes, stepping closer to you, leaving both of you a mere foot away from each other. If anything, your cheeks go even redder.

“I told you, I’m fine,” you tell him, taking a step back.

“Then why are your cheeks red?” He asks. You try to think of a retort, but then you notice something on Edmund’s face. Something similar to yours.

“I could ask the same thing of you, My King,” you retort.

“Perhaps it’s the heat,” he says, taking a step closer to you. This time, you were half a foot away from each other.

“Perhaps.” You lengthen the distance once more.

“Or your pent-up need to argue with me, like you always do.” He moves closer.

“You make it hard not to argue with you,” You say, stepping away once more.

“Why do you argue so much with me?” he questions you, stepping closer. You step away once more only to find yourself backed up against the wall.

“Why do you rise to the challenge?” you shoot back. The blush on his cheeks intensify, rivalling the shade of a ripe strawberry.

You two are so close that one little push could do it. One little tiptoe and everything could change. But a logical part of your mind whispers of how hurt you might be. Edmund sees a little of the conflict reflected in your eyes. He lets down his defences just a bit.

“Because I like…arguing with you,” he admits softly. Your eyes widen at that.

“Is-is that good? Or-or bad?” You ask him.

“You tell me,” he whispers. His eyes darken as the blush fades that he leans down and presses his lips to yours. Your eyes widen in shock at the fact that he is kissing you! Kissing you!

He doesn’t feel you respond so he breaks the kiss. He moves to leave but you lay a hand on his shoulder. “Wait.”

He turns around to face you. “Edmund…I do have feelings for you. I—” Your eyes meet the ground but a light pressure on your hand gives you the courage to look him in the eye and continue talking. “I-I was afraid you did not feel the same. That’s why I argued with you all the time.”

Edmund says nothing, only moving to tuck a piece of your h/c hair behind your ear. “I should have told you sooner then.”

“We could always make up for lost time,” you tell him, a small but mischievous smile anointing your mouth.

He smirks at you but before he can press his lips to yours…

“Whatever you two are about to do, please take it somewhere else!” Caspian shouts, from the door, causing you to break into laughs as well as Edmund to frown at your brother’s interruption.


End file.
